


Not Quite a Séance

by ash_mcj



Series: Teen Wolf Events 2021 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Is Alive, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Hale Family Feels, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Pack Family, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Teen Wolf Bingo 2020, Time Travel, petopher, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: “We’re in the future,” Laura realized. “Like… literally, the future.”“There’s still no flying cars,” Stiles told her solemnly. “We do have pretty cool cell phones, though.”“What do you mean we should be dead?” Talia asked.“Would you like a dictionary?” Peter offered. “I’m sure we have one around here somewhere.”"Let me try to explain,” Stiles said. “Peter and I found a book in Deaton’s clinic about Shadow Fae magic and there was a spell to be able to talk to the dead by using their objects. Peter thought those both belonged to Talia, but I guess one belonged to Laura. It was supposed to work similarly to my nightmare magic, where we would go into a dream dimension...not bring you guys from the past into the future.”“But alas, here you are,” Peter grumbled in annoyance.---[or: Stiles accidentally brings Talia and Laura Hale into the future, where they are surprised to meet the unconventional pack Derek has built himself](Teen Wolf Bingo Square: Alive Hale Family)
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale/Erica Reyes, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Events 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152587
Comments: 25
Kudos: 205
Collections: Rainy Day Reads, Sterek Goodness, Teen Wolf Bingo





	Not Quite a Séance

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf Bingo Square: Alive Hale Family
> 
> (I'm counting it, since now that Talia and Laura aren't dead, everyone in the Hale family that we've been introduced to is alive lol)

“This is Talia’s,” Peter said, placing a diamond wedding ring on the wooden floor of the office he shared with Stiles, within one of the circles of herbs the younger man had laid out. He then took a gold bracelet from his pocket and placed it in the second circle. “I believe that was, as well.”

“What do you mean you _believe_?” Stiles asked him exasperatedly. “Peter, this is important! If they aren’t both hers, I have no idea what’ll happen.”

Peter scoffed. “Do you actually know what’s going to happen regardless?”

“A séance.” Stiles shrugged. “Anyway, how don’t you know what jewelry your own sister wore? You’re like the fashion police around here - you notice everything.”

Peter almost opened his mouth to argue, but he realized that he wasn’t wrong. It was necessary, though, since he belonged to a pack that had previously lived in graphic t-shirts, ill-fitting jeans, and Old Navy hoodies. There was no way he was letting the betas represent their pack that way! Disgusting. He’d gone through all of their dressers the second they moved into the rebuilt Hale house upon turning eighteen, and replaced the majority of their wardrobes.

If they were going to be considered Hale Pack, they needed to look like Hales.

“This _is_ a séance, right?” Stiles asked as he reread the page in the _Shadow Fae Magic_ book they’d found in Deaton’s clinic.

Stiles came into his Fae abilities rather beautifully. Sure, the Nogitsune fiasco wasn’t the most ideal at the time, but it activated Stiles’ Fae nature two years earlier than it usually would have presented itself. A very useful silver lining.

Since then, Stiles went from the pack human wielding a baseball bat to a rather powerful Shadow Fae with exceptional abilities to perform illusion and nightmare magic. Being able to trap violent, feral creatures that encroached on Hale territory in a nightmare-esque vision in their heads long enough for the pack to take them down vastly limited the amount of bloody fights they had to partake in. 

Peter was particularly grateful at how many less of his designer clothes were needing to be replaced every month. Of course, the fact that there were less injuries was a perk, as well.

At the beginning of Stiles’ practice in nightmare magic, Peter had volunteered once as a test subject - and never did again. Stiles had barely touched his skin, nicking him behind the neck with the tip of his sharp claw, and he was suddenly in the fire again. It was so real that Peter had completely forgotten it was an illusion at all. He could feel the flames licking over his skin, hear the sounds of his pack’s agonized howls, and could smell the thick smoke that was slowly choking him. Within seconds, the dream receded and the blistering heat of the flames was replaced by the comforting embrace of Christopher, holding him tightly against his chest and whispering soothingly into his ear, chasing away those haunting screams. The living room came back into focus and Peter saw Derek holding tightly onto Stiles, who was shaking and crying into his chest.

That was also the day they realized that Stiles could accidentally slip into the nightmare _with_ his victim.

“It sounds that way,” Peter agreed, leaning against Stiles’ back as he peered around his shoulder to read the ritual again. “Then again, Fae magic isn’t known for its reliability. Hence the reason Derek doesn’t like you practicing without him here.”

“Which is why Derek isn’t going to know,” Stiles said pointedly.

“Who said I would keep your secrets?”

“I’m your favorite in-law.” Stiles pulled the collar of his shirt to the side to show the scar of Derek’s mating bite on his shoulder.

And he wasn’t wrong. Stiles was, admittedly, Peter’s favorite. He was good at balancing Derek’s temperamental personality, being a caring denmaker, an extremely talented researcher, and one of the only ones who was able to keep up with Peter - both in attitude and intelligence. They caused mischief together that drove their mates up the wall, which was pretty much Peter’s favorite pastime. 

Hence the reason they were performing an unsupervised séance in their shared office. Really, though, it was Derek and Christopher’s faults for thinking it would be a good idea to give them this space in the first place. 

“Let’s get on with this before the pups get home,” Peter urged, plucking the book from Stiles’ hands and tossing it onto the desk. 

“Okay.” Stiles nodded. He scrubbed his face with his hands for a few seconds, then wiggled his fingers in anticipation. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

Peter watched as Stiles dropped his glamour and his almost ghastly Fae features were revealed. He only ever let his glamour down when he needed to focus all his magic into a particular spell, so it didn’t make an appearance often. Peter wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t like it, or if he just preferred his human appearance more - but it was honestly and fittingly the thing of nightmares. Since it was such a rare occurrence for Peter to be able to see, he couldn’t look away.

Stiles’ skin darkened to an ash gray, the black in his pupils spilled out like ink to cover the entire eye, and his ears elongated into points. Black razor-like claws, much sharper than a wolf’s, protruded just past his fingertips and his teeth sharpened into points behind his black lips.

“If this results in me getting haunted by my sister, you won’t be sleeping until you banish her,” Peter warned. He lived with her for the first twenty-five years of his life - he wasn’t going to let her bitch at him from the grave, too.

Stiles flipped him off as he moved to stand opposite Peter, with the two objects between them on the floor. Stiles held one hand above each piece of jewelry and closed his eyes as he took a deep, steadying breath.

Fae magic was different than the type performed by Druids or Witches - there were no incantations to warn Peter before the irritable feeling of magic was filling the room, prickling at his skin. Unlike magic _users_ , who manipulated the magic around them by use of spells, magic was interwoven throughout Fae’s DNA. They never needed to persuade outside magic to do their wishes - they simply had to believe in themselves and their magic would respond in the same way as a body part would. It was as natural as breathing - if breathing was extremely complex, temperamental, and havoc-wreaking. 

Peter watched as the rings of herbs caught fire and briefly had time to try to recall if that was part of the ritual, before a blast of blinding light and air threw the both of them backwards to opposite sides of the room. Peter rubbed at his eyes, which were aching and spotty as if a flash arrow had gone off right in front of him. With his eyes temporarily out of commission, his senses focused on hearing, searching for any kind of danger. 

For a moment, all he could hear were papers flying off his desk to litter the floor, while Stiles’ pictures and papers tacked to several bulletin boards flapped violently, the pins valiantly holding them back from joining the chaos.

Then there were two new heartbeats in the room.

Peter was about to blindly attempt to attack whatever it was, but then froze as the extremely familiar scents filled his nose. That...that was impossible. There was no way in hell that he was smelling Talia and Laura. 

“Holy fuck,” Stiles breathed, his voice sounding remarkably loud now that the wind and papers had settled. “You...you’re Talia Hale, aren’t you? I mean, you look a little furrier and eyebrowless than I’ve seen in the pictures, but you’re -”

“What do you want from us, Fae?” Talia growled and Peter flinched slightly. It was his sister - there was no mistaking it. She was _there_. How the hell was she _there?_ “You had no right to take us - we have lived in peace with your kind for many years and have not breached our treaty with you.”

“Nothing!” Stiles assured her. “Literally _nothing_. I was just trying to do a séance kinda thing and then you just showed up and seriously, I’m just as confused as y- _ah!_ ”

Peter’s eyes began to come back to a blurry focus just in time to see Talia grab Stiles by the throat and pin him against the wall. Peter’s wolf immediately surged forward at the aggression towards his Alpha Mate and he growled threateningly as he got to his feet. 

“Talia,” Peter seethed.

“Uncle Peter?” Laura asked, looking him over in surprise as her golden eyes faded back to a warm brown. “Why do you look like that?”

“He got a haircut,” Stiles joked, because of course he would. An angry Alpha’s claws digging in against his throat couldn’t get between Stiles and his stress humor. 

Logically, Peter knew that Stiles wasn’t really in a lot of danger. Although the boy had put his glamour back up, it would take less than a second for his claws to come out and graze Talia’s skin - which would immediately send her into a dazed state of being trapped in her own personal nightmare. That didn’t calm his wolf, though, which was getting increasingly antsy at this Alpha’s clear threat.

Peter tore his eyes away from his niece as something ugly twisted in the pit of his stomach. The last time he’d seen her, she was ripped open by his claws and left bleeding out in the Preserve for the hunters to find. Part of him wanted to hug her, but most of him just wanted her to disappear. He couldn’t really say that he regretted what had happened, since she wasn’t doing her job as Hale Alpha and abandoned him and their territory...and now it was being used to protect Beacon Hills, as it was supposed to. Unfortunately, that didn't make it any easier to look at her without wanting to throw up.

“Talia, let go of him,” Peter repeated as he moved past Laura to stand beside his sister.

Talia looked over at him with bright red eyes and Peter had the strong urge to tilt his head and submit to her, but he refrained. Stiles’ fast heartbeat kept his instincts in check, because Talia Hale was _not_ his Alpha. The only people he would submit to were Derek, Stiles, and occasionally his gorgeous mate, when he uses his stern hunter voice.

A wolf can only be so strong.

“You’re siding with the Fae that abducted us?” Talia sneered.

“ _Abducted_ ?” Stiles squeaked. “Nonono - this is a _huge_ misunderstanding, Mrs. Hale -”

“ _Alpha_ Hale,” Talia corrected. “And explain how this isn’t an abduction, when we were magically brought here without consent.”

Alpha...that was exactly what they needed. Peter felt the bright tether of his Alpha’s bond and tugged it incessantly. 

“Our Alpha will not be pleased if he comes in here and finds you threatening his mate,” Peter told her. “So I suggest you let him go, because I’m not particularly pleased about this, either, and I’m not one to manage my temper well.”

“ _I_ am your Alpha,” Talia said. “And _I’m_ not pleased with your threat.”

“Okay, hey, let’s just chill for a second, yeah?” Stiles reached out to put his hand on Peter’s cheek and then traced it down the side of his neck and firmly gripped his nape the way he knew would calm his wolf. “Nobody needs to be threatening anybody, right? No one’s hurt.”

Talia’s face morphed back to her human-like features and as she looked between Stiles and Peter curiously. 

“Fae do not live in packs,” Talia said.

“Our pack is weird,” Stiles told her. “Peter is almost as protective as our Alpha though, so maybe you can just retract the claws and we can chat?”

Of course Peter was protective. He’d already lost one pack - he wasn’t keen on the idea of losing another.

Talia let Stiles go and stepped back to stand in front of Laura, eyes flicking warily between the men. Stiles released Peter’s neck and stood in front of him, which annoyed his wolf. It was infuriating how Stiles always put himself between his pack and danger - but he supposed that was what made him such a good second-in-command.

“Explain,” Talia repeated, red eyes locking on Stiles. “Why have you brought us here?”

“It was an accident. I was practicing my magic and something went super wrong...I really had no idea it would bring you here. I didn’t think that was even _possible_.”

Before Talia could push for more answers, the door flew open and a wolfed out Derek stood in the doorway, red-eyed and growling. Peter’s wolf settled a bit under his skin now that his Alpha was present, knowing that Derek could definitely overpower Talia, if needed.

Derek’s enraged expression quickly shifted into one of confusion as he took in the two women in the room. 

“How?” Derek asked under his breath.

Talia’s nose flared and Laura gasped, then they both said, “Derek?”

The five of them stood there for several long seconds, watching each other and trying to piece together what exactly was happening. Peter felt a little claustrophobic from the tense confusion and awkwardness filling the confined office space due to this impromptu family reunion. He signed up for a séance - not some pseudo necromancy bullshit that put both the bane of his existence and his long-dead niece in the same room as him.

“Stiles,” Derek said, keeping his eyes locked on the newcomers. “What’s going on?”

“I was trying to do this magic thing that was supposed to let me contact the dead…Peter and I found it in one of Deaton’s books, and -”

“Yes, throw me under the bus.” Peter shook his head.

“I thought it was going to be some sort of ghosty deal, not... _this_.” Stiles flailed his arms in the women’s direction.

“This isn’t an illusion?”

“No, they’re real,” Stiles confirmed. He rubbed tenderly at the side of his neck and added, “At least, those claws felt pretty damn real.”

Derek snarled lowly and grabbed Stiles by the arm to pull him closer. He gently gripped his face and tilted his head to look at the injury. The small cuts left behind from Talia’s claws were shallow and only a few drops of blood had time to escape before Stiles’ healing kicked in.

“Are you alright?” Derek asked him.

“Of course, Sourwolf. I get threatened on a daily basis - it’s one of my specialties.”

“You’re old,” Laura accused, staring at Derek as if he’d grown an extra head. “You’re _older_ than me.”

“I told you those grays in your beard were gonna start giving you away,” Stiles sighed, patting the Alpha’s jaw. Derek made a movement to nip at his hand and the boy grinned as he pulled it back quickly. “Muscles can only get you so far. The thirties are approaching you hard and fast.”

“Someone needs to explain what’s going on right now,” Talia demanded.

Derek’s features morphed back to human and he protectively fit Stiles under his arm.

“You must be the slowest person I’ve ever met - and I live with Jackson.” Peter rolled his eyes dramatically, his entire head moving with the action. “Since the words séance and ghosts didn’t seem to tip you off - you should be dead. My dear nephew-in-law’s magic didn’t go according to plan and you two have, apparently, been somewhat resurrected. Congratulations, it's your lucky day. I thought I was the only one who refused to stay dead, but apparently it's a family trait.”

“We’re in the future,” Laura realized. “Like… literally, the _future_.”

“There’s still no flying cars,” Stiles told her solemnly. “We do have pretty cool cell phones, though.”

“What do you mean we should be dead?” Talia asked.

“Would you like a dictionary?” Peter offered. “I’m sure we have one around here somewhere.”

"Let me try to explain,” Stiles said. “Peter and I found a book in Deaton’s clinic about Shadow Fae magic and there was a spell to be able to talk to the dead by using their objects. Peter thought those both belonged to Talia, but I guess one belonged to Laura. It was supposed to work similarly to my nightmare magic, where we would go into a dream dimension...not bring you guys from the past into the future.”

“But alas, here you are,” Peter grumbled in annoyance. “You see, Stiles is not only a Fae - he’s also a Spark. His magic is remarkable, but sometimes a bit overzealous.”

Talia nodded in understanding. “What year is it?”

“2016,” Stiles answered.

“Twelve years,” Laura said in disbelief. “We’re twelve years in the future.”

Talia and Laura’s attention shot to the hallway as the front door opened and the sound of a half-heated debate about pizza toppings echoed up the stairs.

“Looks like the pups are home,” Stiles noted.

Peter clapped his hands together once and said, “Ready to meet the pack? Well, _our_ pack. Yours is unfortunately dead.”

Stiles smacked Peter upside the head and Peter allowed it because, yeah, he deserved it. That didn’t stop him from throwing a glare at the boy.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Derek argued. “This is a big thing to spring on them...and an outside Alpha in the pack house might not go over well.”

“Well, if we don’t move ourselves downstairs, they’ll be up here within the next few minutes,” Peter reasoned. He turned to the women and explained, “Derek and Stiles opted to build their pack out of orphans, so they’re rather clingy.”

“They aren’t all orphans - three of them are you and Chris’ kids,” Stiles argued.

“You have children?” Talia asked Peter, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Are you really going to ask me that when -” Peter challenged, but was cut off by Stiles.

“Okay, let’s _not_ open that discussion right now!” Stiles grabbed Peter’s arm and pulled him towards the hallway. “C’mon, Hales, let’s go join the pizza party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will show Talia and Laura meeting Derek's pack!


End file.
